


Through the hard times and the good

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, beep beep we're taking a ride on the feels train, ddlb, working through issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Garak is happy to provide Jules Bashir the praise and attention he’s always wanted.





	Through the hard times and the good

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this, I thought it took place sometime after "Dr Bashir, I Presume?" I imagine Bashir would have a lot of Feelings to work through after the events of the previous few weeks.

_We've come a long long way together_

_Through the hard times and the good_

_I have to celebrate you baby_

_I have to praise you like I should_

\---

Garak sipped his kanar, sighing contentedly as he lowered the PADD he had been reading. He’d tucked a blanket over his legs to keep the chill of the station at bay, but his heart was truly warmed by the young man on the floor in front of him. His boy was sprawled out on the floor in his favourite pyjamas, the soft blue flannel pair Garak had made for him, enthusiastically colouring a picture.

Kukalaka was propped up against a table leg overseeing Jules’ work in his matching pyjamas; the bear and pjs together a sign of how stressful the past few weeks had been for the young man; when finally able to be alone and relax, he’d gone to his Littlest place, where he was Jules again, a perfectly imperfect little boy who sometimes didn’t know the difference between animals and took a little while to understand things.

 Garak watched the young man fondly, honored that Julian trusted him enough to see him at his most vulnerable. Julian had gone through a lot in his youth, and Garak enjoyed being able to provide a comfortable and safe space for him to be Little. It was odd being so trusted, but it made a certain amount of sense; Garak knew he was big and scary enough to keep Julian safe from just about anything, and it gave the man comfort.

 Jules had finished colouring and crawled over to the chair, tugging on Garak’s lap blanket and resting his chin on Garak’s knee, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes.

 “Papa!” he whispered, even though they were alone “Papa look, I made you a pitshure!” he proudly held out the paper, a riot of colours, which Garak took from him gently, holding it up in front of him and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Jules scrambled awkwardly up into his lap with Kukalaka, pointing to various bits. “See here’s me, and there’s you and this is our pet regnar!” Garak tsked and Jules blushed. He’d been pushing for a pet for a while now but Garak kept saying no. The regnar was actually a cat, based on the whiskers but the tailor smiled and nodded.

 “Hmmm….yes, yes. Very good. Another masterpiece by one Jules Bashir, artist extraordinaire!” Jules giggled, settling down to listen to Garak ‘fancy talk’ his picture. “As you can see, its a portrait in the classic style, with hints of 22nd century Vulcan influence. The prominent placement of the regnar in the center of the image draws the eye to the theme of this work, that is, the regnar, an animal which blends into its surroundings, hiding in plain sight. Yet here it is - IN plain sight! A fantastic combination of the serious and the absurd. This is *very* good my dear boy. You simply must sign it for me and hang it next to the replicator.”

 Jules blushed and took the picture back, scampering back to his crayons to carefully print out the letters to his first name, getting them all mostly facing in the right direction. He brought it back to Garak, and the two of them went to the replicator together. Garak pinned the picture to the cork board they had hung up next to the machine, where they could see them each morning. Garak sent Jules back to the couch and punched a few buttons on the replicator and ordered two hot chocolates,  one with whipped creme and coloured sprinkles which he handed to Jules, sitting beside him on the couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jules took a sip, murmuring happily as he snugged up against Garak’s side. 

“I’m glad you like the pitshure Papa!”

 “My dear, it is simply marvelous, just like you.” Jules blushed and buried his head against the tailors shoulder, but Garak could feel him smiling against the fabric. “I know how hard you worked on getting it just the way you wanted. I love it and I love you.”

 “Even...even when I’m slow and do things wrong?” Jules voice was quiet, and he wouldn’t look up from his drink. Garak took him by the chin, tilted his own head down to make eye contact.

 “Hey, of course Jules. Exactly the way you are. I wouldn’t ever change a thing.”  Jules was nearly vibrating with joy now.

 “I love you too Papa.” he whispered back, yawning and nearly dropping his mug.

 “It’s late Jules. Let's get you and Kukalaka tucked in now, hm?” Garak took his sleepy nod as a yes, and left the mugs out on the table for tomorrow morning. He led Jules to the bedroom in a sleepy shuffle, tucking him in to the bed with Kukalaka, and then changing into his own pyjamas. Garak kissed him on the forehead, stroked his hair and got into bed beside him. He took the young man into his arms, tucking his head under his own chin, and murmured to him in Kardassi until Jules finally fell asleep, with Kukalaka clutched tight to his chest.

\---

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes therapy is a kink - sometimes your kink is your therapy. My therapist say that even if its weird, you don’t always have to pathologize a kink and can just let it exist, so long as you’re not feeling a way about it and as long as no one is getting hurt. 
> 
> Clearly, I have a Daddy thing. I myself am a Little. Garak is 100% a nice Daddy with a mean streak when appropriate. 
> 
> Julian definitely has some Daddy trauma to work around, and I can see him trusting Garak enough to not just be "Little", but to regress a bit to who he was as Jules. Jules isn't his go-to for their sexy Daddy/boy play; Jules is a place of deep trust and em


End file.
